Objectives of the Cell Culture and Genetic Engineering Core are to provide Liver Research Center Investigators with: (i) isolated liver cells of consistently high quality, (ii) assistance in developing recombinant viral vectors, (based on retroviruses, adenoviruses and baculoviruses) for use in their specific research, (iii) well-characterized frozen stocks of cell lines, (iv) specialized culture media, hormones and supplements, and matrix components for optimal cell growth; (v) equipment and instructions for use in isolation and culturing of various cell types derived from the liver; and (vi) equipment and assistance in microscopy of cultured cells following genetic or other manipulations.